


Thog's First Orgasm

by Spitshine



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Accidental Bardic Performance, Come play, Enthuiastic Consent, First Time, Getting Together, Other, PWP, Size Difference, i don't even, informed consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/pseuds/Spitshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pai Sho, sexually deviant gnome, is happy to teach Thog, virgin minotaur, all about orgasms during post-Death Race celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thog's First Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obNoxiousButterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obNoxiousButterfly/gifts).



> There's about thirteen levels of roleplaying backstory here, but I'm fairly certain the sheer ridic-ness and hilarity of it all carries through. And really, the point is that I'm great at birthday presents.

Thog had come a long way since joining the party, but he still wasn't the sharpest quill in the toolshed or the most socially adept hammer in the scroll case. He wasn't even the most socially adept minotaur in the scroll case, he was fairly certain, even if he'd never met another of his own kind. So he wasn't quite sure what to do when Pai Sho climbed up on a stool, bringing zir face roughly to the height of his navel, and blinked zir huge—almost grotesquely large—gnomish eyes up at him.

Luckily, Pai seemed to have charisma enough for both of them. “Maybe I could sleep in your tent tonight, Thog...”

“Thog, uh, Thog go get backpack? Thog go get, er, tent? Bedroll?”

“Not that tent, Thog. A very _special_ tent.” Pai slid one hand up Thog's sleekly furred, muscular thigh.

Nearby, Cora coughed uncomfortably and began talking rather loudly to Tessara. But when Pai's tiny hand disappeared beneath the fringe of Thog's resplendent loincloth, her eyes widened and she raced off to another one of the many pavilions that had been erected to celebrate the end of the Death Race, muttering something about “not enough ale in the _world_ ” in a choked voice.

Pai completely ignored zir sister's desperate escape to continue on in the sultriest register of zir squeaky voice, “I've been meaning to tell you... when you gored that snake head guy in midair... I was so impressed... you're so strong... and your wings are just so... feathery...”

Thog gulped so loudly it sounded like a gong and a few nearby party-goers turned their heads to look.

Pai took no notice of the attention ze was garnering and simply continued on, “...so _big_...” At this point, ze ran out of thigh. It took both of zir tiny hands to lift one of Thog's immense testicles, but ze was not to be deterred and soldiered bravely on. “Damn, Thog! This thing is as big as my head!”

“Thog confused. No one ever touch Thog there before... Thog only two hundred years old.”

“It's okay, sweetie. I just want you to feel good. You can ask me to stop anytime, but if I can I want to make you orgasm.”

“What orgasm?”

“It's hard to explain, but it's easy to show you. Maybe we could go some place with less... people.”

“Orgasm not for people?”

“Maybe next time. Right now, this is just for us.”

Thog still looked confused, but plucked Pai off the stool as daintily as he could manage, settling zem securely on his left shoulder before sprinting out into the darkening desert.

***

A few pavilions over, the stranger nudged Cora. “Where are they going? Think we should make sure they're safe?”

“Don't. Ask. And _don't_ go after them, or I'll tell everyone your name.”

“You don't know my name!”

“But they trust me.” And with that, Cora stalked off to the tent where she knew they were serving dwarven fire ale, plunking down heavily next to Ovin and draining her first tankard without a word.

“Another?”

Cora took the proffered mug and drank that, too, in a single drain.

***

The moon was thin and Thog couldn't see much, but what he could see had him both bewildered and excited. Pai was naked and stood tall—for zem, anyway—between his spread thighs, but he could barely see zem past the hulking silhouette of... “Pai? What that? This never happen to Thog before.”

“Oh, honey. That's your erection. You've really never had anything like this happen before?”

“No... In the closet, no one ever come to see Thog. And since closet, well, Thog always with you. You know what happen to Thog.”

“Well, an erection is the first step to an orgasm.”

“Pai have erection? Pai have... _orgasm_?”

“Pai has plenty of orgasms, don't worry about that. My body works a little differently than yours, but you can learn about that later. Tonight is for you. Can I touch you?”

“Thog always want Pai touching Thog. But sometimes Cora-”

“We're not gonna talk about my sister right now, okay? We're just gonna make you feel good, and if anything doesn't feel good, you tell me.”

Thog nodded, and Pai stepped closer, wrapping both arms around his boner and going up on tiptoe to lick at the head. Ze shifted zir weight to one foot—careful to avoid stepping on those fucking gargantuan balls—and hooked the other leg around the base of his shaft to get better humping leverage. Ze hummed contentedly to zemself, thinking that as many centuries as he'd been pent up and waiting to come, it probably wouldn't take long to send him over the edge. Or much stimulation, which was good; Pai was experienced and skilled but size could potentially be an issue if Thog ever wasn't on a hair trigger.

But that was not a worry for tonight. He began bellowing just as ze felt his sack start to tighten against zir weight-bearing foot, and Pai dug zir tongue ever-more enthusiastically into Thog's now leaking slit as ze increased the force of zir humping against the pulsing vein running up the underside. Added together with the speed of zir arms moving up and down, it was a hard, full-body jack and ze knew Thog was close. “Thog, I think you're going to have your orgasm soon. Just relax, don't fight it. It might feel strange but that's okay.”

And then Thog was bellowing in earnest, loudly enough that everyone at the celebration heard and suddenly felt the courage-inducing effects of his unintended bardic performance. Thog and Pai, however, were complete unaware of anything beside the two of them—both of their attentions focused on the geyser of semen shooting straight up in the air and coming down to coat Pai head to toe. Even zir pointy, bat-like ears were dripping with the stuff. 

Pai stood still, stroking Thog lightly as he caught his breath, and guided his softening cock to fall to one side (narrowly avoiding being completely crushed under the not-insignificant weight). Zir eyes were pretty much glued shut but ze grinned happily under the mess.

Thog caught a glimpse of a tiny pink tongue swiping through the whiteness before his head thunked heavily onto the sand. “Thog like orgasm!”

***

Back at the party, fistfights broke out at as the very inebriated, and now foolishly courageous, revelers felt the effects of Thog and Pai's peformance.


End file.
